RSV Atenciones
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Los celos son curiosos y Vash los encontraba particularmente divertidos.


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
********P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Veterinario, Phalaenóphosis, Bufanda, Beso en el Cuello**  


* * *

—¿Puedes decirme otra vez a dónde vamos? —preguntó el austriaco cansado por décima vez.  
—Al veterinario.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, mientras caminábamos por la calle, bajo los pequeños copos de nieve que caían por el frente de frío polar que estaba sobre cruzando Europa en aquellos momentos.

—¿Para qué?  
—Blanquita tiene fiebre —contesté simplemente asiendo más al animal hacia mi cuerpo, como si temiera que se escapara o perderla. Roderich me miró incrédulamente.

—¿Sabes que es una cabra, verdad?

Me paré en seco haciendo que el otro me mirara interrogantemente. Le dediqué una de mis maravillosas miradas de advertencia y proseguí mi camino, no sin antes contestar a semejante estupidez de pregunta. Parecía mentira que proviniera de él.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —exclamé—. Tienes suerte de que no haya traído mi escopeta —murmuré entre dientes.  
—¡¿Suerte?! —repitió el castaño alterado. Era raro verle en ese estado pero parecía que solo estaba así cuando estaba en mi compañía o en compañía del albino. Aunque el prusiano fuera únicamente a molestarle—. ¡La suerte es que tengas a Lily como hermana y que ella no te haya sacarla! —esperó unos segundos para contestar más tranquilamente—. Y, la verdad, francamente, no sé ni cómo te soporta esa niña.  
—Me soporta igual que tú —murmuré entre dientes.  
—No, es enserio, esa niña se ha ganado el cielo.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté alzando una ceja y entrando en el vestíbulo de la clínica veterinaria.  
—Solo hay que veros —contestó simplemente sentándose en la sala de espera mientras que yo hablaba con la recepcionista explicándole el motivo de mi visita.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que me reuniera con él.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?  
—Que enseguida nos atienden —contesté acariciándole la cabeza a Blanquita, ante la mueca de molestia del castaño.  
—Le muestras más cariño a la cabra que a mí.  
—¿Eso que escucho son celos? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

Roderich soltó una risa seca e irónica y negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. Una muchacha menuda se acercó hasta nosotros.

—Señor Zwingli, por favor, pase a la cabina número tres.

Me levanté del asiento tirando de Blanquita, la cual no puso demasiada resistencia, y de Roderich, que parecía todavía reticente a estar allí. Entramos en la cabina indicada, lo que era realmente una habitación con grandes ventanas interiores y cubiertas por grandes cortinas de aluminio. La habitación tenía un escritorio sencillo blanco con un ordenador y un pequeño jarrón de cristal con una phalaenophosis, una flor bastante bonita y curiosa. Junto a dicha flor, descansaba una tarjetita que tenía escritas las siguientes palabras "Feliz San Valentín, mi reina". Caí en la cuenta del día que era y suspiré. Por eso estaba tan molesto el castaño. Pero no tenía porqué. Jamás habíamos celebrado ese día. Ni siquiera cuando habíamos comenzado a salir…

Ya me las apañaría como fuera más tarde.

En el resto de la habitación había tres sillas, una mesa de metal sobre la que ponían a los animales para observarles y un montón de armarios pegados a las paredes, cerrados, con todo el instrumental médico.

La mujer se sentó y esperó pacientemente a que nos acomodásemos.

—¿A qué se debe su visita?  
—Blanquita tiene fiebre y no le baja, por mucho que Lily y yo lo hemos intentado. Es totalmente inútil.  
—Muy bien… Ponla sobre la mesa.

Hice lo que me pidió. Cogí a Blanquita por el vientre y con un rápido y ágil movimiento la coloqué en la mesa de metal.

—Vamos a ver qué le pasa a esta señorita —murmuró la veterinaria acercándose y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Desvístala, por favor.

Roderich soltó una risa mientras hacía lo que me había pedido.

—¿Verdad que no es muy normal traer a una cabra vestida como una persona? —preguntó Roderich desde el asiento, girándose ligeramente.  
—Bueno, cada uno que haga lo que quiera —contestó algo nerviosa por la pregunta comprometedora del castaño, que sonrió ante su respuesta.  
—¿Lo ves, Vash? Ya te dije que ponerle una bufanda a la cabra no era buena idea y…

Roderich no pudo terminar la frase puesto que me acerqué por detrás y le mordí el cuello suavemente, dejándole una pequeña marca, para luego besar la pequeña herida, dejándole así sin palabras y sonrojado.

—¡¿P-por qué has hecho eso?!  
—¿Ves Roderich? Si hubieras llevado una bufanda, como Blanquita, no te habría pasado esto —contesté simplemente mientras sonreía en mi fuero interno.  
—Indecente —murmuró acrecentando su sonrojo y mi satisfacción.

Tal vez no me acordara de qué día era hoy. Tal vez era porque me daba igual o porque me pareciera tan normal como cualquier otro día. Pero, hoy, haré que este día de "San Valentín" fuese provechoso.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
